Nero (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Nero (Japanese: ネロ) is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Devil May Cry video game series, which was created and published by Capcom. He first appeared in Devil May Cry 4 in 2008. In Devil May Cry 4, Nero meets a demon hunter named Dante, the series' primary protagonist, to whom he learns he is related. Nero returned as one of the primary protagonists in the sequel, Devil May Cry 5. He got pulled into the world of Shin Megami Tensei by Mother Harlot. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Nero, N, The Young Devil Hunter Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Gender: Male Age: 22-23 Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid (Quarter Demon), Devil Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Possibly Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, and Marksman, Minor Fire Manipulation with Red Queen (Can spray a flammable propellant across Red Queen's blade to enhance the power of its strikes), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump and amplifying the shots with Blue Rose), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Electricity Manipulation with Overture, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Nonexistence Erasure (Capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings like Beelzebub, with nothing but normal attacks. Alongside Dante, shoots Mother Harlot to the point that there was "nothing" left of her), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation and Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Life Force Absorption, Likely Soul Manipulation (Likely scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Fear Manipulation (Casually fights demons, and their presence can cause fear) and possibly Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Alongside Dante, he easily defeated and killed Beelzebub, effortlessly killed Mother Harlot by shooting her until there was "nothing" left of her) Speed: Immeasurable (Kept up with Beelzebub and Mother Harlot) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Red Queen, Blue Rose, Overture Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled swordsman and marksman who was trained under the guidance of the Holy Knights and his mentor, Credo. Was frequently being offered the special jobs back at the Order due to his notable skill (and his character). He's also a proficient craftsman, which is seen from the weapons he crafted and customized (Red Queen and Blue Rose). Weaknesses: Hot-headed and short-tempered. Note: This version of Nero doesn't have Devil Bringer and Devil Trigger, as well as other Devil Breakers excepts for Overture. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2